


Grew Out HIs Hair

by MultiFandomator3000



Series: Zoro [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: But I love it too much to not put it in a fic, Gen, I love fanart that has Zoro with long hair, I'll add the rest of the characters as I go along, If you've seen my tumblr, It's luscaina's headcanon, Long hair and Zoro just go so well with each other, Oda please, Then you know how much I love The Spooky Family + Kaku, There will be a mention of Zoro and nail polish, Zoro has long hair, Zoro is a weak man when it comes to Luffy and Chopper, Zoro is the baby brother, even if they just get mentioned, i need this, long-haired zoro, you cannot fight me on this, zoro with long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomator3000/pseuds/MultiFandomator3000
Summary: They come back from their training, and there were more than a few changes with one crew member.
Series: Zoro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120166
Kudos: 27





	Grew Out HIs Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have to redo my fics. I'm crying, cause some of those took me a long time to write them; especially Tea and Zoro's Daughter. As well as The Swordsman's An Omega.

**Grew Out His Hair**

* * *

To be fair, he knew to expect some changes when they returned to Sabaody. He expected a new look, especially for his lovely ladies. Maybe a few scars, maybe some more muscle mass for the guys. Especially with Zoro. So when he saw him with a scarred eye, he wasn't all that surprised. It was _Zoro_. 

But the _hair_? Now _that_ , that was not expected.

And as said earlier, it was Zoro. The shitty swordsman was always training, so more muscle, maybe a new scar or two was something he knew to expect. But the hair took him completely by surprise. He was going to ask the moss head about his hair but ended getting into an argument with the greenette; and then one thing led to another, and he didn't exactly have time to ask Zoro about his hair while they searched for Luffy. He could almost see the other's reaction to the new look on Zoro.

\---------------------

The rest of the crew weren't able to fully process what they were seeing; having to flee the island as quickly as they could. But the moment they were able to breathe, they hounded Zoro with questions. Zoro only looked at them with a look that screamed " _Really?_ You're gonna ask me _that_? _Now_? " before sighing and answering them the reason for the growth of his locks. 

"I wasn't really paying attention to my hair during my training. I only realized it was long when I looked in the mirror and it was just past my shoulders, and every time that I tried to cut it, Perona and Kaku would play keep away with any blade that could get the job done."

"So you never got to cut it?" Ussop asked. 

"Not one chance. Perona and Kaku were being little shits, that's all." Zoro answered, causing Sanji to scream at Zoro that a lady wasn't a "little shit", which Zoro promptly ignored. 

And with bated breath, Nami asked if he was gonna cut it. To which Zoro looked down in thought, before answering, "Nah, I'm already used to it, so it doesn't bother me anymore."

A sigh of relief swept across the room. Especially from the girls. 

\---------------------

They all helped Zoro with his hair. Even Sanji, even if he hated to admit it. He and Franky helped him with how to make sure he knew how to keep it tidy, to not get all over the ship and into the food whenever he had it loose. Franky had even made him strong hair clips and pins, so to help him keep it out of his face as he trained. Sanji helped him with what shampoos to use, and how many times to use them so that it would be cleaned properly (and shine) and not be overused to the point where his hair was stringy from constantly using it.

Brook and Ussop helped him the what conditioners to use, to make sure that it didn't get too tangled to be a pain to brush after he washed. Told him how to best brush his hair, to not damage it. 

Nami and Robin loved doing his hair. Would often drag him to the quarters and make his hair up, and he would do theirs as well. Sanji of course didn't like this; moaning in jealousy whenever Zoro went with the girls into their room. They would talk about anything and everything. At some point, they were painting their nails when Zoro asked what colors they had. When they asked why (read: after Nami threatened his debt when Zoro didn't want to answer) he responded that Perona would force him to wear the stuff, so he just got used to the feel of it gliding under his thumbs. They had then showed him their collection after Nami had her laugh. 

Luffy and Chopper especially loved Zoro's long hair. They couldn't really do his hair up, If Chopper doing it, resulted in him having tangles to spare, then whenever Luffy attempted, it became a rat's nest. And they only had to do it once before Zoro denied them doing his hair up. Though sad that they couldn't _do_ his hair, it never stopped them from doing anything to it. They would wait until either the girls or even Zoro himself did his hair to add to it. Usually flowers. They had asked Ussop and Nami to help them with growing flowers to put in Zoro's hair. Ussop had been hesitant, but with Nami fully on board, he relented and helped his Captain and Doctor with the flowers. Zoro would grumble about it, but always pliantly moved his head to their liking whenever they made a floral arrangement of his head. He never really pushed them about leaving his head alone, because for one Luffy was his Captain, and he'd rather not be ordered to sit still for the flowers; and two, Chopper was cute, and used his big eyes to get him to sit, and Zoro was a weak weak man. 

Later, down the road, Jinbei would talk to Zoro about the mermaid's who had hair just like his own. All the while wondering if the swordsman was a descendant of one.

\---------------------

Zoro would never say to the others that he knew how to take care of and how to do his own hair. Especially with fancy ones. Perona would force him to do her hair, and she would do his. But she made him do his own hair sometimes. Said all the right things to make him learn how to do his own hair. And Kaku taught him how to keep his hair out of the way when sparring. Even Mihawk had helped. Told him that braids were best; they were contained, and he could put it into a bun so as to ensure that it wouldn't be all over the place. He would never tell them. Sure sometimes they conveniently lost the scissors, but it never truly bothered him. 

Besides, he liked his hair long.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying about Tea the most. I was almost done with that one. I had fixed the 8th chapter cause I realized that I had posted Franky twice, so when I saw that it was gone, I cried.
> 
> So, now I have to rewrite all of it. And that's gonna be a while, cause some I have to redo from the ground up. Well, at least the ones that I can remember. I remember how Tea and Zoro's Daughter went, but I gotta rewrite them, and that's long. But for The Swordsman's An Omega, I'm thinking about starting the same, but changing how it went, maybe jump around the timeline a bit.


End file.
